The Magic Within
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: The plot for this story is not of my making. I have tried to no avail to find the original. Please, if the author reads this, have mercy on a fan and make yourself known. I would very much like to read your story. Non- magical. Minerva is blind and posts a help ad to which Hermione responds.


**Author's Notes:**

*****The plot for this story is not one of my making. However, I have been searching to no avail for the original work that I read some time ago. Please, original author- if you see this would you let yourself be known and allow a fan to read your work once more? Your plot was marvelous and this is my attempt at paying homage to it and satiating the desire to read the story that has evaded my discovery.*****

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Warning: There will be a bit of light bondage at the end. Can you guess which of the two will take the lead?**

**~*~An Unexpected Friend~*~**

Minerva McGonagall knew that the morning had come as the sun was kissing her bare shoulders. The last impressions of her dream washed over her as she lay on her velvet sheets breathing in her surroundings to get a feel for the day to come.

There were vibrant violets surrounding her in her dream. She could still feel their petals and smell their delicate fragrance. However, reality was waiting and it was an impatient mistress.

Making sure she felt for the edge of the bed and situated herself where she would not crash into her nightstand (as that happened yesterday), she rose. Leaning against the offending piece of furniture was her white cane which she yielded expertly.

Minerva had been blind since she was a lass due to an unfortunate event involving a drunk driver. She lost her father that day and due to the trauma to her optical nerve, her vision as well. Her mother had been devastated as was she, but was determined that her little girl would not be defeated by the incident. Every tutor and class available was employed to teach her skills of independence.

Her blindness didn't mean that she lived her life in total darkness, either. Music filled a void within her that kept her sane. As soon as she reached her living room, she gently felt for the needle of her record player and soon the sound of Frank Sinatra's sultry voice relating holiday cheer filled her ears. She smiled and made her way to the front door only tripping once to fetch the post as she had been slowly dancing toward her destination.

Showered and ready to face her responsibilities as an editor (technology was magical if one asked her), Minerva booted up her computer which cheerfully greeted her. Using voice commands, she navigated to her e-mail to discover a new message regarding her help ad which she posted two days ago. Taking a moment to compose herself, she began to read off of the Braille pad:

_Ms. McGonagall-_

_I found your ad and was compelled to respond hoping the position had yet to be filled. You mentioned in the ad that the selected applicant would be assisting someone with a visual impairment throughout the day? I have experience working with and teaching skills of independence at the School for the Visually Impaired in the city so that would be my pleasure to assist the person in question. I truly believe that everyone is entitled to striving for an autonomous life and educating oneself is a virtuous endeavor to achieve that. That is just my philosophy. _

_Furthermore, I have a passion for helping people and truly consider it to be my calling. I have enclosed a file with the requested documents for you to examine at your earliest convenience. Thank you for your consideration. I hope you a lovely rest of your day!_

_Respectfully,_

_Hermione Granger, RN._

Minerva immediately made to respond with a request to schedule an interview with the opinionated woman.

The following day was a nerve wracking endeavor for the older woman as she sought to find something to wear. All of her clothing had tags with Braille to assist in her search, but it had been some time since she had had company. She wanted this impressive woman to feel comfortable in her home. She wanted her to accept the position. With just that short exchange, she was struck by how much she wanted to get to know her.

Minerva was an independent person. Her home was tidy and she maintained her endeavors to perfection (unless you had been a fly on the wall the time when she had used tabasco instead of soy sauce or locked herself in her walk in closet, that is). However, working from home made her existence a lonelier one than she had been used to before taking the head editor position for the nonprofit organization, _Independence and You. _It certainly would not hurt to have a helping hand and honestly someone to converse with throughout the day.

She settled on brown flats, a flattering purple skirt that fell in billowing waves at her mid-calf and a brown silk blouse with Victorian sleeves. Her hair was plaited and was draped over her shoulder with a violet from her garden tucked behind her ear. She finished her ensemble with a silver necklace with a tabby cat pendant that reached just below her clavicle. Lastly, she placed her emerald green sunglasses and smoothed her clothes once more.

Once the door rang, Minerva carefully made her way to the living room to meet her guest. As she opened the door, she was perplexed to hear a gasp and the clearing of a throat come from that direction.

"Good afternoon, my name is Hermione Granger!" Minerva heard the most angelic voice relay. As she went to extend her hand to the young woman, she felt her own gasp escape at how soft the other woman's hands were that encased her own in greeting.

"Please, do come in Ms. Granger. My name is Minerva McGonagall." She felt Hermione walk past her and made sure to close and lock the door before turning toward the sound of the other woman's footsteps.

"Let us sit and get to know one another, shall we?" Hermione heard the woman say as she pointed to the couch and gracefully lowered herself onto it. Hermione followed suit and waited for the woman to speak as she was still speechless from seeing the beautiful woman before her. She was elegance personified.

"How long had you been working for the Center and why did you leave it, if I may inquire?" asked Minerva as she began the "interview".

"I had the pleasure of working there for the past four years until my mother was diagnosed with cancer a year ago. I resigned so that I could care for her. Sadly, she passed in January and it is up until now that I have felt strong enough to interact with other people. I feel that returning to the work I love would help me heal, in all honesty." Hermione did not want to sadden Minerva, but felt being sincere was the best approach to take.

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt a soft warmth on her hand as Minerva had leaned in after she had finished speaking to comfort her.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"I will always miss her. I know she is proud of me. That helps me take each day as it comes in a positive light," responded Hermione touched by Minerva's sincere tone.

"Please, may I know more about the work you have done at the center?" asked Minerva even though Hermione had already earned the position as far as Minerva was concerned. It was simply pleasant to hear her guest speak so passionately about every subject.

And so, as the days turned into weeks their routine was a pleasant one. They did not really interact as boss and employee, but as friends from very early on. It was as if they were long lost friends that had finally found the other. Whenever the other had something of interest to share, they would stop whatever they were doing and often spend hours simply talking. On more than one occasion their dinner had been charred and take out had to be phoned in.

The months passed and Hermione knew Minerva's favorite foods which she prepared quite often to surprise the other woman (when she could shoo her out of the kitchen long enough, that is!).

Hermione was floored one day when she came to the house one afternoon to find a dancing Minerva dusting her living room. The woman must have been so engrossed that she did not hear the door open. Hermione could only stand agape leaning against the door frame watching the woman shimmy expertly to the lively salsa music.

Turning toward the door, Hermione made a show of closing it loudly which got Minerva's attention who turned to quickly and fell backwards onto her couch. She landed akimbo. It was slightly comical to behold as the woman never had a hair out of place, but Hermione wasted no time running to assist her friend.

"MINERVA!"

Reaching the couch, Hermione loomed over her friend to examine her for any injuries. She had not been prepared for what Minerva did next, however.

"Are you OK-humph!" shouted the younger woman. Minerva had caught her by the waist and they promptly tumble to the ground like to lionesses fighting fir dominance.

"You know that it is rude to stare, my dear," said a most amused disheveled victor.

Overcome by sudden awkwardness at their sensual and compromising position, Hermione careful extricated herself and made for the kitchen to prepared their next meal with flushed cheeks and heaving gasps of air, "My word, what the hell just happened?"

Minerva carefully felt for the couch and made her way to her room to shower away her confusion at what she had just done as well as the sudden arousal that overcame her.

**~*~No Longer Just Friends~*~**

Minerva had discovered that Hermione's birthday was next week and endeavored to surprise her. Leaving early, she walked the few blocks to the bakery where she exchanged pleasant conversation with her friend, Poppy, and once the arrangements were made set off to her last stop.

Minerva knew that a quarter mile from her home there was a jewelry shop and she was determined to show Hermione how much she appreciated her presence and dare she think it- companionship.

Minerva had expected at best a friend, but Hermione put her heart and soul into everything she did and it was impossible not to love her for it.

Last week for example, Minerva had been in the process of recollecting her dreams as she lay in bed. Normally it was very difficult for her to make the transition, but not this morning. This time, there had been sunlight and a beautiful hazel color that washed over her as the sounds of reality gradually reached her. She heard quiet singing coming from the kitchen and the failed attempts of someone trying to be stealthy. Hermione apparently had a fondness for "Wicked: The Musical" and was jamming to Minerva's favorite, "Defying Gravity". Minerva could smell the vanilla in the air.

A smile firmly in place, Minerva immediately left her bed, donned her emerald silk robe, and padded toward the kitchen. As Hermione was reaching the crescendo of the song, Minerva joined her. They carried out the duet and as their song ended, Minerva suddenly felt out of place. Only a handful of seconds passed before soft music filled the air and she felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"I hope you do not mind if I steal a dance?"

"Not at all, my dear."

In that moment, everything changed for Minerva. However, she did not know what this change in her would mean for their current relationship. She was certain that someone so youthful, sweet, and talented would have countless opportunities once she felt inclined to reach for them.

Why would she choose her?

As she exited the jewelry shop immersed in her recollections of that magical morning, she began to sing "Defying Gravity" to herself. She would not give up hope. Minerva decided that she would just cradle it close to her heart where she could protect them both.

Reaching her home, she did not even have to open the door as it was thrown open and she was encased in a passionate embrace by a most enthusiastic entity.

"Minerva, I mean, Ms. McGonagall! You are back! Ahem…" she felt the other woman awkwardly step away as she herself made to enter her house. She could feel her heart race at the close proximity and intensity of the embrace and her cheeks must have been enflamed. Hermione had sounded very concerned at her absence. _She must care for me then…_Minerva thought to herself with a sliver of glee.

"Yes well, I stepped out for some air. Actually, may I please ask you for a favor? And I think we have become familiar enough with one another to use each other's given names, yes?" said the taller woman with what could only be described as a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yes, Minerva. Anything," responded Hermione immediately. Her own heart was racing and she was valiantly trying to recover her composure.

Minerva had to find a way to get Hermione out of the house for half an hour to finish the preparations for their evening and so she asked her to visit the nearby wine store and select her favorite bottle for them to share later on.

It had been a month ago that Hermione had been struck by how much the other woman had come to mean to her.

That morning not long ago, Hermione had entered the house to find Minerva curled on the couch with a book spread over her face like a mask. Minerva had been tutoring her on improving her Braille and it was amazing how fast Minerva could run her elegant fingers over the pages.

Hermione fetched a wool blanket that was kept in a hidden shelf and made to gingerly put a pillow under the sleeping woman's feet. Her heart ached to caress her rosy cheek and feel how soft her lips must be. So taken aback was Hermione by the thoughts that she rushed into the kitchen to collect herself.

Without a shred of grace, Hermione plopped herself on a kitchen seat.

"_I am in love with my boss!_" she thought to herself in despair.

She would never consider me like that… would she? She was so elegant, refined, and cultured and must consider me just someone that helps around the house. I can't allow myself to fool myself.

That was difficult to do when said woman had decided to plan such a touching sequence events for her birthday.

It was the end of the evening and both women had their third glass of scotch, shoes off, and sharing a blanket as the night had been chilly. Hermione could not keep from staring at Minerva. She had on black dress pants that highlighted her athletic body and a gorgeous silk blouse that had gossamer-like sleeves.

Hermione could feel a bit of drool escape her mouth. The woman had some arms on her.

The alcohol was making the joke Minerva just relayed more funny than it probably would have been had they both been sober. However, it did not matter. Their boisterous laughter gave an excuse for Minerva to pat Hermione's lap. In response, Hermione seemed to jump from her touch as if she had been burned. The contact had delivered an almost electrical spark that traveled directly to the area between her legs and Hermione had to use her self-control to stop herself from pouncing on her friend.

Minerva did not have the benefit of observing body language and so her only reaction was to be frozen by embarrassment. She was sober now. As she felt tears collect at the edges of her eyes for fear that she had frightened her away, she heard Hermione whisper in her ear.

"Minerva…" it came out as a moan.

"Yes…" she shuddered and could not believe what this must mean.

"You are beautiful and should know I very much would like to kiss you if you'll permit it…"

With each word came the delicate exhalation and Minerva became gradually dizzier due to her elevated arousal.

"Yes, kiss. Please."

As their lips touched, Minerva saw colors in her mind's eye unlike any she had ever experienced in her dreams. There was a menagerie of rainbows and feelings welling up in her body from just that kiss.

She gingerly placed her hands on Hermione's face and allowed her fingers to wander as their lips became familiar through their sensual dance.

She finally "saw" the other woman. Hermione utterly gorgeous.

Their kisses became more frenzied and suddenly they both had their blouses open and lips were crashing on all available skin. It was Minerva that placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to halt their progression.

"Please, Hermione. Wait." Pleaded a breathless Minerva. She desperately wanted the woman that was straddling her, but she did not want the morning to bring regrets. That would shatter her heart with certainty.

"Minerva, I know what you are thinking. I know that we each have had our share to drink and you think I am not of right mind, but please believe me. You are one hell of a woman and I am smitten. I have been pinning for you from afar and can only categorize this evening as a dream come true."

Minerva was touched by the younger woman's words.

Capturing Hermione's mouth, Minerva nodded her agreement to continue.

The past few months had honestly acted as a type of foreplay between the two women. The sexual tension had been increasing gradually, but now they felt it consume them both like the comfortable heat of the first day of summer.

Walking hand in hand into Minerva's room, Hermione allowed herself to be lowered by her best friend and soon to be lover. As she reached to begin unbuckling Minerva's trousers, she was pleasantly surprised when her hands were firmly enclosed in her paramour's.

Minerva caressed Hermione's face and voiced her desires to the young woman. "I want to take my time with you, my dear. Would you permit me the indulgence? May I?" she asked as she held up a pair of gorgeous scarves.

"Grrrrrr," responded her siren. Before allowing Minerva to use them, she made certain to capture sinful lips and kissed the woman senseless. It was refreshing to observe the usually reserved woman so carefree and adventurous with her. It demonstrated to her that she was comfortable and that warmed Hermione's heart.

Hermione had lost the gift of words soon after. Minerva would lightly lap at her erect nipple and then possessively claim her already swollen lips. Each contact had Hermione struggling to clench and unclench her thighs to find release. Noticing her intentions, Minerva made quick work of removing Hermione's skirt and retrieving two scarves to secure the young woman's legs.

Hermione about died, that minx!

Lowering herself so that their centers were aligned, Minerva listened carefully to the sounds that Hermione was emitting.

She moved her pelvis against her partner's and heard the most delicious moan emerge from the beauty beneath her. She set a rhythm that would increase in speed or slow depending on Hermione's reactions.

She would grind in a circular pattern and feel Hermione grasp at the hips in ecstasy.

She moved her leg so that she was straddling it and they both were able to grind against the other. She could feel the warmth begin to gather in her core, but it was too soon. She wanted this to last for both of them.

Slowing her movements, she smiled when Hermione emitted her own impressive growl. Feeling her way down Hermione's glorious body, she had just about reached her destination.

"Where are you going Mine-VA!"

As soon as her tongue made contact, Minerva was relentless. She began to lap at Hermione's folds and allowing her tongue to enter the younger woman, but refusing to touch where Hermione was trying to direct her hips toward.

Licking up and down and then changing the pattern knowing it would drive Hermione wild.

Lapping at the very tip of her clit with slow strokes as if she was stocking a fire.

Languidly allowing her tongue to roam between the folds to ensure every nerve ending was alive.

When Minerva could her only incoherent mutterings, she directed her attentions to Hermione's erect clit and gently entered her lover with two fingers. She began a slow but firm pace and when she was sure they would soon become undone she vigorously rubbed her clit while grinding on the younger woman's strong thigh.

Together they came and succumbed to restful slumber.


End file.
